


In a Cave

by Pinkteachan7



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Light Angst, Post-InuYasha, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkteachan7/pseuds/Pinkteachan7
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series, Inuyasha and Kagome get trapped in a cave together, and finally have to deal with intense sexual tension that's built up between them.Very shameless and graphic smut, with some lovey dovey stuff mixed in. Have fun!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	In a Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that the formatting of the dialogue is a mess, I'm used to writing comic scripts and lately have been listening to audio books exclusively, so I couldn't remember how writing prose works  
> ^_^;;;;

Kagome dropped her pack on the smooth, damp cave floor.   
“That's it,” she said as she sank dejectedly onto a rock “I am not taking one more step until I get some sleep” She dropped her electric lantern onto the floor with a thump, where it sat scattering cold beams of light through the fairly large cavern they had found themselves in.  
Coming back from where he was scouting a little ahead, Inuyasha stood in front of her with his usual arrogant hands on his hips.  
“Oh, for heck's sake kagome, we’re almost out! I can tell!”  
Glaring up at him with searing heat in her warm brown eyes Kagome retorted  
“That’s what you said 3 hours ago jerk!”   
Inuyasha, with plenty of pissed off heat in his golden eyes, shot back   
“Why are you complaining anyway? It's not like you have to walk, I’ll carry you!”  
Kagome, trying to contain her frustration just enough to try to make a sensible argument, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and looking back up at him with her sweetest fake smile, gritted out-  
“Look, inuyasha, we already slew the cave demon that was attacking that village, there’s water in here, and we’ve been walking around in circles all night. I have faith that we’ll get out of here tomorrow, but right now I just need some sleep. And I can’t sleep on your back in these narrow tunnels!   
“Oh, so you’re just fine with going to sleep in the middle of a cave?” Inuyasha snorted, knowing already that he had lost the argument, but refusing to admit it just yet- “what if some more cave demons try to sneak up on us?”  
Kagome, looking at the dirt floor, said quietly “Oh come on, inuyasha, we both know nothing like that could ever sneak up on you… I always feel totally safe with you by my side”   
Inuyasha, struck dumb by the sudden compliment, just stared at her  
Looking back up at him, with blush and slightly wistful expression, she whispered  
“Besides, what’s the rush? Do you hate being alone with me that much?”  
Immediately sensing her mood shift, inuyasha turned his back and scratched his head. Even though Kagome had finally come back from her world after 3 agonizing years away from him, and even though they had both basically stopped denying how they felt about each other, he still always seemed to be saying the wrong thing.   
Turning to face her, Inuyasha lightly rested his hand on her head, surprising both of them.  
“You dummy” he said, “where the hell did you get that idea?”   
Kagome looked up at him and sniffled. She was crying? Goddamnit, when had she started crying?? Thought inuyasha.   
Frantically looking for a way to move out of this dangerous territory, Inuyasha snatched her big thermos out of her hands.   
“Ok, you win. You start that portable fire thing of yours and I’ll go grab water from that stream we passed a little while ago. Have any more ninja food with you?”  
Kagome, with a watery smile, nodded cheerfully. “Yes, definitely. I have some more of your favorite!”  
They shared a slightly tense smile between them, and inuyasha strode off to find the stream.  
As she began to unpack the contents of her bag, kagome gave a small sigh of frustration.   
Why? Why has Inuyasha been avoiding being alone with her? She thought. When she had finally come back from her world, inuyasha had been pretty unreserved in his obvious relief and joy that they were together again. They had not left each other's sides for weeks, holding hands, looking at the stars, finally having the kinds of conversations they had never had time to have. Her heart was so full, just being near him, it felt ungrateful to be dissatisfied…. But she was. Ever since that kiss inside the sacred jewel when inuyasha had come for her 3 years ago, their contact had continued to be…. Basically platonic. And it seemed like the more they got close to each other, the more inuyasha would find excuses not to be alone with her. She had come to expect his usual bluster and bashfulness, his inability to just give a straightforward “I love you”, and kagome was ok with that. She had learned to understand how inuyasha expressed himself, and if it didn’t include whispering sweet nothings in her ear…. It really didn’t matter to her.   
However, something else was clearly at play here. Kagome knew that feudal japan was not exactly a puritanical time period, and even if it was, kagome couldn’t imagine the surly half-demon would be particularly concerned with social mores. What could possibly be the reason he hadn’t kissed her? Hadn’t touched her other than a chaste handhold, clearly refused to look at her as a woman, and not just as his “special human”? As she thought this, the little camp stove she had brought with her flared to life, just as inuyasha appeared out of the darkness. She had seen his eyes flashing yellow in the dark before the rest of him appeared, and despite herself, kagome shivered. Not with fear, but with a small thrill. That creature was hers. He was a noble, scrappy, powerful creature, and he had chosen her to love, and nobody else. 

So, why hadn’t he asked her to marry him yet? Everyone in the village had assumed they would be announcing a wedding from the day she had returned. While kagome was only 18, and in her time, she never would have considered getting married at this age, inuyasha was different. She knew that they were born for each other. And kagome knew inuyasha felt the same way. So why? Why was he still pushing her away?

“Hey! Kagome!” barked inuyasha- “I found some wood that must have washed in during a flood at some point, so I think we can have a real campfire” 

Smiling wanly up at him, Kagome took the wood and set about transferring the flame from the came stove to the new wood, boiling water in a kettle, and pouring said water into their ramen cups. They didn’t speak as she did this. They often sat like this, in companionable silence. Their relationship wasn’t exactly based on a ton of shared interests or really conversation in general, and usually it didn’t bother them in the least. Tonight was not like that. The silence was tense, and expectant. After eating, walking off to the stream to wash up, and putting away the eating implements, kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled into it. She was exhausted. Walking for hours in a cave definitely could take a lot out of you. The fire was still burning brightly though, and she stared at the flames.

“Going to sleep already?” Inuyasha was leaning against a rock with his legs and arms crossed, his sword tetsusaiga resting slanted against his shoulder, in his usual upright sleeping position.   
“Yeah… I’m just really tired” she replied. She was tired. But she knew sleep would be elusive tonight.   
“Well, get lots of sleep, tomorrow we’re getting out of here”  
Burying her face in the sleeping bag, kagome responded with a little grunt, “you too, sleep well”

Then she desperately prayed for sleep.

The fantasies came, as they always seemed to, as soon as she closed her eyes, they bore down on her like a freight train. She didn’t want them, didn’t want to be tormented by these thoughts, but they came anyway. Inuyasha, holding her close, skin to skin, their mouths on each other, fingers intertwined, his hot breath on her stomach, his tongue finding places on her she had never even known existed, feeling him inside her, his powerful body encircling her. Inuyasha, needing her, only her, sweetly, passionately, desperately.   
She felt the urge to slide her hands between her legs, to just deal with this, get quick, if unsatisfying, relief, and go to sleep. Anxiously, she tilted her head up slightly, trying to see if inuyasha was awake. His senses were incredibly keen, and he was a light sleeper, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d had to take care of this problem with him sleeping near to her, and if he’d ever been woken by it or noticed, he’d given no indication.   
Tentatively, she slid her hand down her stomach, slipping it under her thin cotton panties which were already embarrassingly wet. Quietly, controlling her breathing, she lost herself in dreams about the man she loved. Just the dreams were enough to make up for a lack of a vibrator, or even being able to spread her legs for better access. Just the surge of desire she felt was enough, with a little assistance from her hand, to provide some amount of peace. She held in the moan on her lips as her body tensed and waves of pleasure pulsed through her, and she pulled her hand away, a little bit sticky, and tried again for precious oblivion.   
Several hours later, kagome woke up shivering. The fire had gone out, and kagome was very unhappily surprised to notice that the damp of the cave had soaked up through her sleeping bag. The cave was suddenly freezing, by the dim light of the fire embers, she could see her breath coming out in tiny clouds. She sat up, shaking uncontrollably, and tried to look for something warmer to wear in her bag. Shakily, she pulled on her only warm clothes, as it was the middle of August (not that august was a thing in feudal japan), a light windbreaker, and burrowed back into her wet sleeping bag. It didn’t help. She felt chilled to her core, her teeth started to chatter, despite how she tried to keep them quiet. 

“Kagome? You cold?” inuyasha had risen silently and was kneeling next to her sleeping bag.   
“Y-y-yeah… the water came up through my sleeping bag”  
“Typical” inuyasha snorted. “It was YOUR idea to sleep in here”   
Squeezing her eyes shut to hold in in the frustrated tears, she turned over angrily and said nothing.   
“Oi, get up, I can’t have you getting sick on me” said inuyasha, his voice slightly softer and a bit more sympathetic. As her body was shivering and weak from interrupted sleep, Inuyasha pulled her to her feet, and started to untie the top layer of his “cloak of the fire rat”. Kagome stared blankly at him, confused, while he spread his cloak over the still-warm embers.   
“Lie down” he commanded.   
Kagome stared stupidly at him for a second, and then, remembering that the fire rat cloak was impervious to flame, she tentatively lay down on it. She had to restrain herself from rubbing her face into the cloak. It smelled like inuyasha, his heat was radiating off of it. Meanwhile, inuyasha had picked her sleeping back off the ground, unzipped it, and noticed that yes, it was pretty damp on both sides. With a long-suffering sigh, Inuyasha proceeded to start undoing the ties on his white, long sleeve undershirt, he handed it to her.  
“Put these on. They should keep the damp off better than that weird cloak you’re wearing.”  
Kagome nodded and proceeded to strip off the windbreaker, shrugging on his undershirt. She turned her face away, trying not to stare at his smooth, hard chest, the delicately rippling muscles under his skin. It was almost too much to bear, being so enveloped by his warmth, his musky, forest smell, and to see parts of him she didn’t get to see nearly often enough. She was glad that in the dark of the cave he probably would notice the red flush across her cheeks.   
Suddenly, inuyasha had spread her unzipped sleeping bag over her, and yes, despite the fact that the fabric was still damp, she almost couldn’t feel it at all, cradled as she was by inuyasha’s impossibly oversized, dry and warm magical garments.   
“Better?” He said, a serious expression on his face. Kagome knew that this was how he expressed his feeling for her, not with sweet words or touching, but how he took care of her. Kagome knew that he was always watching over her, even when he seemed off in his own world.   
Nodding, with a smile, kagome said “much better”   
With a little smirk, Inuyasha stood and returned to the rock he had been resting against.   
“Humans! So fragile.”   
Despite this assertion, Inuyasha himself looked fragile now. Without his kimono, his tan skin looked pale in the darkness, and despite how his demon pride would never let him admit it, Kagome had to guess he was cold. She peered up at him from under the sleeping bag.   
“Inuyasha?”  
“Mm”  
“Thank you”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Pausing anxiously, knowing that this was probably a pointless thing to ask, kagome managed to stutter-  
“Um… if you want… there’s more than enough room under here, you must be cold.”  
Inuyasha’s eyes suddenly flashed in the darkness of the cave.   
“Thanks but no thanks. I aint cold.”  
“Inuyasha, even if I didn’t have trouble believing that, why not? It can’t be more comfortable to sleep like that. Besides, I’d be a lot warmer if you were next to me”. At this sudden admission, kagome’s cheeks felt so hot she was almost not sure she wanted to be any warmer.”  
Inuyasha was also clearly taken aback by her offer.   
“I just… I don’t like sleeping lying down… and I’ve never slept under blankets and…”  
Not with another person- Kagome knew the end of the sentence. Kagome had no illusions that Inuyasha had never been physical with anybody else… but she was reasonably sure that he had never trusted anyone enough to sleep next to them.   
“Oh come on inuyasha” she changed her tone to a goading one that she knew always worked, “Don’t be a baby. What, too chicken to sleep lying down?”   
Inuyasha growled at that, a low, quiet one in the back of his throat. Why was he getting so worked up? Kagome was getting frustrated now.   
Inuyasha stared pointedly into the darkness, he was clearly trying hard to come to some decision about something. Whatever he was wrestling with, he abruptly stood up and loomed over her, his coiled spring energy suddenly a bit threatening.   
“Well? Move over then!”  
Kagome, her stomach lurching with the sudden knowledge that she was about to lie next to inuyasha, tried to shimmy over the cloak without shifting any blankets, holding the corner of the sleeping bag, she opened it up, and inuyasha stared at her face intently for a second, looking almost… worried? Was he worried about something?   
As soon as he had slipped under the covers, it was so hot it was as if the fire had come roaring back to life under them. Inuyasha was clearly not sure how he wanted to lie next to her, but was trying to hide it. He settled for rolling onto his side, with his back to her. Kagome was momentarily breathless. This? They were finally together, alone, partially undressed, and he was going to turn away from her? She didn’t know if she wanted to cry or kick him. Crying won out, and she tried desperately to contain the gasping little sobs that had been building for weeks. Of course, Inuyasha couldn’t possibly avoid hearing that sound, no matter how much she tried to hide it.   
Swiftly turning over, Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, grabbing her hand with his. Kagome was so shocked she almost yelped, but no sound came out. Her face was buried on his shoulder, against his neck, her face, wet with tears, had made his neck slick. He held her hand in his, squeezing it gently, rubbing it with his thumb in soothing little strokes.   
“I...Inu…..yasha?” stammered kagome into his bare chest, as she was totally enveloped in his heat, the smell of juniper, pine, smoke, and some kind of animal scent which was all his own. She felt light-headed and intoxicated.   
“Kagome….. Listen, I need to tell you something”  
Currently, kagome was so totally entranced just by being pressed up against him that she would have listened to him recite the Gettysburg address, so she said nothing.   
“I know that I haven’t been… acting the way you expected I would, now that we’ve finally defeated naraku and you and I are finally together.”   
Kagome went completely still. Was she finally going to give her the answer she’d been longing for? His words now had her complete attention.   
“The truth is… my mother… when she was with my father... he hurt her. He didn’t mean to, she always told me that it was an accident… but he hurt her while they… while they were making love.”   
Kagome’s stomach turned to ice.   
“My father, although I didn’t know him… was a very old demon. He’d had thousands of years to learn how to control his strength, but despite his efforts… he still couldn’t keep her from getting hurt. And I… I also….”  
He fell silent for what felt like an eternity.  
“When I was a kid, probably 13 or 14, I… hurt someone. Not on purpose. I just couldn’t control myself when I got too…. Excited. She was a demon too, I thought she could take it. Heck, she was older than me but… I still--”  
Kagome suddenly realized that inuyasha was… shaking. He was either trembling or crying, she couldn’t quite tell which.   
“Kagome I… I know I don’t show it but I do see you as a woman. Actually, sometimes it's hard to stop seeing you that way. Sometimes I...I can hardly control… what I want to do to you.”  
Kagome’s mind was reeling. Guiltily, she realized that this admission… the heat of his body against hers… it sent electric sparks through her. His trembling had gotten more intense now, and with a sudden shock, she realized he wasn’t crying. He was straining against himself, trying not to… she didn’t know exactly what, but he was fighting himself.  
Inuyasha continued “and after kikyo... kikyo and I never made love, since she needed to stay pure to maintain her spiritual powers… but after I lost her I... “   
He felt her stiffen at the mention of kikyo’s name. He needed to finish what he was saying, or he’d never be able to say it.   
“Kagome, if I lost you I’d be… I’d rather be dead. If we made love and I hurt you… I’d never be able to forgive myself. I have nightmares about it, nearly every night. I get scared of myself around you.”  
He suddenly fell silent, not sure what else, how else, to explain. The silence echoed through the dark cavern. Kagome, who had relaxed back against his chest, was also quiet.   
“Inuyasha I… I understand, I can see why that would scare you… but I...” She looked up at him, sliding her hands around his face, until they were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes in the dark gloom.  
“I trust you inuyasha. You won’t hurt me. You’re different from your father, you’re half human. You know what my body can take” she blushed at that. Inuyasha stared at her intently, his eyes inscrutable.   
“ if we’re going to “be together”, I want to really be together, I want to… be close to you, I want to express how I feel about you”   
Unable to contain it any more, she pressed her mouth against his. The result was like an explosion of movement and heat. As if she had suddenly released a pressure valve, Inuyasha's arms were suddenly completely encircling her with an iron strength. His lips, remarkably soft as they were, pressed against hers with a ferocity that left kagome gasping for breath. He nipped at her lips, and with what little experience she had, Kagome attempted to reciprocate The sharp, bright pangs of pain in her lips were suddenly contrasted by his tongue, which had parted her lips and was circling hers aggressively. Meanwhile, his hands were traveling over her body, grabbing her so hard she suddenly gasped. At that, Inuyasha nearly jumped, suddenly releasing her, pushing her away as abruptly as he had pulled her against him. 

“ I knew it!” he growled, “I knew I couldn’t handle it!” He jumped to his feet, facing away from her, his fists clenched.   
The pain in his voice was as clear as if he had been stabbed. Kagome reached up towards him, trying to grab his voluminous red trousers.   
“Kagome, is this what you want?? I can’t be...I can’t be trusted.” He made like he was going to run. Kagome felt sick. No! She thought. No!! 

“INUYASHA. SIT.” She yelled, and inuyasha slammed to the floor. He was incensed now. Frantic. Before he could get away, Kagome crawled over and draped herself across his body. They lay like that for a few seconds, both catching their breath, feeling themselves pressed together again. 

“Why can’t you trust me?” asked kagome sadly, as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back, “why can’t you trust that I know what I want? I trust you! Don’t I get a say in this?” Inuyasha lay totally still, barely breathing.  
“Inuyasha… I love you. I want to be your wife. I want to bear your children. I want to give you joy and I want you to give me joy… I’m prepared for whatever happens. That is my choice.” She got up off of him, and he sat up.   
“And besides” she teased “I never said I didn’t like rough”. She poked him gently in the back.   
He turned slowly to face her, and a slow smirk came onto his face.   
“Oh really? So you’ll take full responsibility for whatever happens?” He teased as he scooped her up into his arms and walked back to the sleeping bag, depositing her gently on her back. With a shaky smile, kagome nodded in the affirmative.   
Inuyasha stood over kagome, staring at her, wrapped in his shirt and not much else. Pausing suddenly, he walked back to where his sword was lying across the ground. Very confused, Kagome sat up, peering over at him through the gloom.   
“... inuyasha? Um… what are you doing?”  
“Just a second woman”. Inuyasha was hunched over the partially unsheathed tessaiga. Kagome heard what sounded like little pebbles being dropped onto the packed dirt floor. Carefully putting the sword back where it had been, he walked over and dropped onto the floor next to her. Kagome stared at him in confusion, and he stared right back. He scooped her up into his arms, and held her in his lap, supporting her head with his shoulder, and lowered his mouth to hers.   
The resulting sensation was completely different from the kiss earlier. His lips, though still firm and insistent, were soft and warm, gentle, slow, and so, so sweet. Kagome was glad he was supporting her head, because she felt like she was falling into an old fashioned swoon, dizzy and lit up like a firecracker. His tongue in her mouth flicked against the sensitive spots in the corner of her mouth, gently coaxed her tongue into his, she felt his sharp fangs and shivered. Having been distracted by this kiss, Kagome hadn’t noticed him untying the white shirt he had lent her, and slowly undressing her, until a cold breeze blew across her nipples. Kagome looked down and realized that Inuyasha was looking at her body, the white robe lying in a puddle around her.. Kagome didn’t even feel the cold anymore, all she felt was the heat of his stare, she was finally laid totally bare in front of him. Kagome’s belly gave a shudder, and her pussy pulsed with a sudden wave of burning need, she needed him to touch her, but he was frozen by just the sight of her body, and for kagome, the feeling of being so obviously desired by him was like a drug. Suddenly, he had lifted her face back to his, and he was kissing her, biting, licking his way down to her neck, not always gently. He sunk his teeth quite hard into the tense muscle between her neck and her shoulder, and kagome could not contain a sudden yelp of pain and pleasure. The hand that was supporting her head was buried in her hair, and the other had begun to slide back and forth over her, tracing his nails from her throat, over one breast, over her belly, making her shiver, down her inner thigh, and then back up on the other side. Suddenly, kagome realized that those nails should be cutting her, tipped as they normally were with razor-sharp claws. She opened her eyes, and inuyasha read her mind, holding up his hand with a satisfied smirk. His claws were gone! Or at least, much less on the pointy side.   
“I didn’t really want to start out by eviscerating you” he murmured in her ear.   
Despite the intensity of the sensations she was feeling, kagome couldn’t help but giggle. She reached up and ran both hands through his hair, pausing to delicately trace around the edges of his sensitive dog ears. Clearly, Inuyasha liked that, a dreamy, unguarded smile wandered across his face. For a moment, they just stayed like that, gazing into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other. Gently, he lowered her off his lap and stood, untying the drawstrings on his pants, and shrugging them off.   
Kagome watched as the pants came off, marveling at his unconscious grace, his body almost seemed to glow. It was so dark that she couldn’t see too much detail, but she caught the distinct shape of a very large erection. Before she knew it he was pressed against her, the whole length of their bodies pressed together, their legs intertwined, his arms encircling her completely. Kagome’s whole body was on fire, the chill of the cave totally forgotten. She ran her hands through Inuyasha’s silky hair, dug her modest human nails into his back. Inuyasha let out a muffled growl against her neck, which he was currently biting and licking his way down, hard enough to leave a line of red tooth marks, but not quite enough to make her want him to stop.   
Inuyasha’s breathing had sped up, and the tension Kagome could feel in his muscles suggested that he was struggling to retain a semblance of control again. He had made his way to her breasts now, and was tracing her nipple with his tongue, before taking it gently in his teeth and giving it a little tug. Kagome arched her back, an inaudible sound caught in her throat. Why did this pain feel so good? Inuyasha’s hand which had been teasing her other nipple between his fingers, slid its way down her stomach to finally cup the silky black curls between her thighs. She arched again, pressing against him, whimpering softly. As inuyasha’s fingers started to slide gently against the soft folds, he whispered  
“Gods… Kagome, you’re so wet… and that scent…”  
Drawn as if by a magnetic force, Inuyasha slid down to press his mouth between her legs, inhaling deeply.  
“I...Inuyasha! I’ve been hiking around all day, that can’t be-” Kagome blushed fiercely  
Looking up at her like she was an idiot, inuyasha didn’t move his face away, but instead gave the outer lips of her mound a long, languorous lick, which resulted in another whimper from kagome.  
“Don’t be stupid. You smell amazing. Do you know how hard it was not to jump you earlier tonight when you were touching yourself?”   
Kagome stared at him, her face burning even hotter  
“Y-you knew?”  
“Well Duh. I can always tell when you’re aroused. I can tell even when you’re far away. For that matter, I can also smell when you are having your cycle,, and….”  
Inuyasha trailed off as he caught her mortified gaze.  
“Oh, come on kagome. Just trust me. Every time I would catch the scent of your excitement, it would take every bit of my self control not to shred your clothes and take you in a heartbeat.”  
Kagome could tell that as he tried to explain this, it was taking more and more effort not to do just that. His fingers were carefully kneading around her core, his yellow eyes were half-lidded, he looked a bit delirious. Kagome sighed and flopped back down, her body aching for more of his touch, the heat between her legs too intense to delay one more second.  
“Fine, fine, I trust you”  
Grunting with satisfaction, Inuyasha used two fingers to spread her wide open and paused, just staring at her exposed pink folds, staring into her body. Kagome was startled by the intensity of his gaze, it scorched her, the feeling of Inuyasha examining that most hidden part of herself making her body tingle with anticipation, and she could tell that her pussy was responding with even more wet, warm fluid dripping out.   
“Kagome… you’re so beautiful”  
He must be high, he never said ANYTHING like that.  
With this last comment, inuyasha sank his head between her thighs and began to lick her slit, in slow, lapping strokes. This was no darting, pointing or teasing, his tongue was flat against her innermost parts, licking up every last drop of her juices. He turned his head and bit the soft flesh of her inner thigh, and then returned to her core, lapping at her, sliding his tongue between her folds and as far into her opening as it could go, which was surprisingly far. The feeling of his heat entering her caused kagome to shudder and buck, her whimpers transitioning to full-throated moans. With what felt like a more practiced hand than she would have expected, Inuyasha slid two fingers into her while the other hand slid over her lower belling, sending waves of heat and shuddering pleasure coursing through her. She could feel something building inside her, nothing even remotely like the lame little orgasms she had managed to coax out of herself. Inuyasha tilted his head up to her a bit, and as he curled his fingers up to gently stroke her g-spot, he whispered  
“Kagome, let go, it's ok”  
Untightening the muscles she suddenly realized she was tensing, Kagome was suddenly lost in a flood of wet, hot relief. Her whole body was convulsing and limp at the same time. The sensation of warm, hot juices flowing out of her. Inuyasha was watching her cum, while continuing to lap between her legs, drinking her in, her total surrender to him, made her feel dizzy and high, like the first big gulp of oxygen after spending far too long underwater.   
Kagome lay limp, wet, suddenly shivering, and inuyasha gathered her whole body into his arms, kissing her face gently, all over, murmuring something she couldn’t quite make sense of. She vaguely became aware that he was asking if she could handle more, and she made some kind of indication that yes, she wanted whatever he wanted to give her. At this, Inuyasha smiled, and sitting up, he arranged her on his lap, leaning back against him, legs spread wide. Kagome suddenly became aware of his hard erection, which was poking up between her thighs, and had perfect access to her open, vulnerable pink pussy, even more swollen and tender now. Inuyasha hung his head over the nape of her neck, arms encircling her and firmly cupping her breasts, and running up and down her stomach. He was giving her throbbing pussy time to cool down a bit from the last orgasm, which kagome was fervently grateful for, and he nibbled and sucked at her ear, neck and shoulder, while kagome could see drops of precum forming on the tip of his cock and sliding down the shaft.   
“Inuyasha…” she whispered  
“Mmm?” Inuyasha responded dreamily  
“I..if I bleed, it's just because it's my first time. You're not hurting me… or at least, not in an unexpected way.”   
Inuyasha paused, sighed, and squeezed her body even harder against him as he buried his face in her hair.   
“Stupid… of course I know that. But… thanks for the heads up.”   
Kagome, relieved of the worry that he would think he was hurting her, relaxed fully back against him again.  
“Kagome, I should tell you something too.”  
He paused, face still pressed against her neck.   
“I can tell that… you’re in your fertile time of the month. The scent is unmistakable… I can try to pull out of you in time but there’s always a risk…”   
Kagome let out a brief shuddering chuckle, and she became more and more aware of the heat radiating off his cock, pressed lengthwise against her slit.   
“Inuyasha, I said I wanted to bear your children. I see no reason not to start now”  
Inuyasha paused in shocked silence. He was genuinely surprised to hear this. He had expected her to ask him to pull out or something, or even refuse to do this now. His voice came out in a hitched whisper in her ear.  
“Kagome… I love you. you know that right?”  
While he said this, he was using his one hand to spread her totally open, and one to slowly guide himself between the outer folds of her pussy, and Kagome arched her back to give him even better access  
“I do, I do, I do” Kagome panted, aching for him, needing him to fill her. Inuyasha was even bigger than he looked. When the head of his cock pressed against the tight, wet entrance to her opening, inuyasha whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.  
“Kagome, relax, trust me”   
At that kagome realized that again the hunger she felt had her wound up and squeezing, and she forced her pussy to relax and open. With a firm press to get through the last resistance of the tight entrance, Inuyasha was pushing inside her, and kagome wailed her ecstasy into the dark cavern, where it reverberated for several seconds before fading. He was filling her slowly and carefully, until there was a sharp bright flash of pain, and kagome yelped as inuyasha tightened his arms around her, biting her neck. Kagome looked down, watching with wonder as his thick, throbbing shaft made its way into her body, and she saw the slightest trickle of blood leak out in a little drip down it. Inuyasha paused, wiping up a bit of the blood with a finger, brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean.  
At the taste of her blood, a totally different mood came over inuyasha so suddenly kagome practically had the air knocked out of her. She was suddenly on her back, her legs spread wide, and inuyasha was on top of her, holding her legs up and apart, his face looking wild and feral. He pressed himself fully into her, and kagome gasped as the tip of his cock pushed firmly against her womb. Before she could catch her breath, he started to move inside her.   
Kagome was drowning. She knew that she was in pain, that this was too much, too quickly, but somehow she desperately didn’t want it to end. She had totally lost control of her body, sobbing with pleasure and the desperate gladness that inuyasha was making her his. She wanted him to use her body whichever way he wanted. Even this version of inuyasha, the animal who was taking her now, in vicious, shattering strokes, Kagome knew she loved him and trusted him, and would give him her body, her life to do with as he pleased. The world had gone silent as flashing fireworks danced in her tear filled eyes, she was moaning, sobbing, screaming his name.   
“Inuyasha! Please… please! Inuyasha!”  
She didn't know what she was pleading for, but it seemed like inuyasha understood, his already punishing strokes sped up even more. Kagome could feel an orgasm beginning to crash down on her, and was almost afraid of the magnitude of what was about to hit her.   
“Kagome…. Kagome!” he growled, his voice low and dangerous.   
In one last, shuddering stroke, Inuyasha let out some kind of raspy howling sound, and kagome could feel his hot, thick cum shooting out into her womb, filling her. Then she was lost as well, incinerated in a blinding white wave of electricity and heat, totally gone from her body, floating. Was she dead? She was vaguely aware that she was convulsing, her pussy again gushing juices on both of them, she didn’t care.  
Kagome wasn’t sure how long she was floating in this dimension of electricity and pleasure so intense it might have been pain, but finally it was subsiding into aftershocks and she came back to her body. She slowly became aware again of inuyasha laying on top of her, slick with sweat, panting, completely spent. His cock was still inside her, she felt so full of him, she could swear she could feel his cum filling her, hot as magma, burning. They lay motionless for so long, kagome thought inuyasha might be asleep, but then he managed to turn his head to face hers and brought their mouths together in a kiss so gentle and sweet, kagome had to laugh weakly. She could taste salty tears on inuyasha’s lips, apparently, she hadn’t been the only one crying.


End file.
